Brilliant!
by Alireeses
Summary: Sherlock and John adopt a baby girl. She gets older and starts to take an interest in boys. Things ensue. Just a one-shot. Has a bit of fluff.


**Hello! I know I should be working on my other stories but this one popped up and... now it's here! Takes place after the Reichenbach(obviously). So review and Enjoy :)**

* * *

After Sherlock had destroyed Moriarty's web. After he had revealed himself to John. After both of them had confessed their feelings to each other. They got married. It was a small gathering, friends only with the exception of Harry. And after that they adopted. It was a long process but they finally got their beautiful baby girl. Her name was Carmen. She had beautiful straight black hair and blue eyes, much like Sherlock. Carmen had established what to address both her parents by the time she was three. Sherlock was dad and John was daddy. As she grew up, Sherlock taught her how to deduce. John taught her pretty much everything else. She favored her dad a lot more than her daddy. He always took her to crime scenes much to John's dismay. She was smart, almost as smart as Sherlock. She also knew how to deduce almost as good as Sherlock.

Even after they got their daughter, they chased criminals. John still blogged. However they put that life on pause for the first few years of having Carmen. Then they left her with Lestrade when she was old enough. Carmen was fond of Lestrade and thought of him as an uncle of sorts. Everything was the same except they came home much quicker and took less cases(the boring ones).

Then she got older. John saw it coming, Sherlock… didn't. John knew she would eventually get into liking boys but it didn't come until much later. She took after Sherlock and so she didn't really notice boys until middle school. Even when she did she ignored them all and they ignored her. Then she hit 16 and she started to notice boys and boys began to notice her. One day Carmen came home from school and practically collapsed down onto the couch next to John who was blogging on his laptop. Sherlock came running into the room, "What happened?" He asked immediately.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Something happened to Carmen." He said quickly.

"Nothing happened Dad." She said, her voice muffled by the couch.

"You're obviously lying, even I can deduce that." John said, turning away from his laptop.

Carmen sighed, "A guy may or may not have asked me out on a date." She said, sitting up.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and John smiled, "That's great." John said. "What's his name?"

"That's not all." Sherlock said.

Carmen sighed, "Can't get anything past you." She muttered. "I may or may not have used my deduction skills and it all came pouring out of my mouth." She said, rubbing her shoulder.

"What did he do?" John asked cautiously.

"He, uh… called me a freak and walked away." She said, looking down.

Sherlock bared his teeth and started to pace, "Don't listen to him." He said. "He's probably an idiot."

"He's right. If he doesn't accept you then he doesn't deserve you." John said.

Carmen nodded, "I'm going to my room."

Sherlock was still pacing, "John what is this boys name?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why?" He asked, turning to look at him. He saw the look on his face and he said sternly, "No, Sherlock. Whatever you're planning, no."

"But John, Carmen-"

"Can handle herself." John interrupted. He turned back to the laptop, "With us raising her, she'll definitely know how to handle herself." He said. Sherlock sighed but fell down onto the couch.

**Next Week…**

Carmen came home with a smile on her face and Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her, "What happened?" He asked. John looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"What?" She asked, going and sitting beside him on the couch.

"Something happened. You're way too happy. What was it?" Sherlock asked again.

"Come on spit it out." John said.

"Well, another guy asked me out." She said, her face neutral. They stared at her and waited for her to continue, "I did my deduction thing and from what I found out he was a nice guy. After…" She paused and smiled, "He told me it was brilliant."

John and Sherlock shared a look, "Keep him." John said and went back to newspaper. Sherlock nodded and walked over and pretended to read over John's shoulder.

"Daddy, isn't that what you told Dad when he like did his deduction thing on you." She asked.

"Yes, I found it rather annoying but he really was brilliant." He said, looking up at him.

John stretched up and pecked him on the lips before going back to his news paper. Carmen smiled at them, "We're going to the cinema on Friday." She said, before going up to her room.

"You have really taught her a lot." John said.

"Yah, but I still want to meet this boy." He said, thinking through what this boy could look like.

"We could have him over sometime." John said.

"Yes, let's see what he thinks of the intimidating fathers." Sherlock said, smiling.

"Of course, right after we investigate this case." John said, pointing in the paper.

"Of course." Sherlock said, grabbing his coat.

**The End **


End file.
